Passion is Passion
by LJlashlarue
Summary: "There is a thin line between love and hate." The line between sex and fighting is even thinner, sometimes. When Ginny needs her passport renewed in a hurry, Pansy is not inclined to be helpful. At first. I would put a question mark after the "Romance" in Genre if I could, this is not exactly that. Oops. I do keep forgetting to check "Complete". Maybe more, thanks.


**Title: "Passion is Passion"  
Author:Lash_Larue  
Pairing:Ginny/Pansy  
Rating:M  
Prompt: Hate sex**

**Warnings:Rough sex, bloodplay, breathplay, language  
Summary: There's a fine line between them**

40.**1-3 Pairing(s):** Pansy/Ginny, Hermione/Rita, any pairing  
**Prompt:** hate sex

"Passion is Passion"

Ginny Weasley hurried into the passport office at the ministry while digging through her equipment bag. Finally she just dumped the lot on the floor in front of the counter and picked through it.

"Here," she said as she flipped the passport onto the counter and began stuffing her gear back into the bag, "I need this renewed right away."

"It's expired," said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Yes," Ginny replied slowly, "that's why I need it renewed."

"You should have renewed it before it expired. Now you have to reapply. You'll have to fill out the forms and sit for a new picture."

Ginny fought down a biting reply.

"I'm sorry, but we went over in the last series and I couldn't get here in time," she explained while she closed her bag, "can't you give me a break here?"

"I could, yes. But I'm not going to," replied the clerk in a tone that had Ginny back at Hogwarts in an instant.

"Parkinson."

"Nice to be remembered, Weasley. Here are the forms," Pansy said with a smile.

Ginny's jaw clenched, as did her hands, but she forced a polite reply.

"I would really appreciate it if you would cut through the red tape, Pansy. I still have a lot to do and we leave for America in the morning."

"Rules are rules, Weasley," Pansy replied smugly.

"You're just doing this to be a bitch, you know damn well that I can have the head of Magical Games and Sports contact the Minister, and that he'll order you to renew it immediately."

"Perhaps, but the Minister is away. How long will that take, hmmm? But I'm not unreasonable; after all, you're England's star chaser. Come around back and you can fill out the forms here, and I'll take the picture to save you some time. How's that, then?"

"All you have to do is stamp the damn thing," protested Ginny.

"And all you have to do after that is to tell someone that I did and I could lose this shitty job, Weasley. Not all of us got out of the war with fat contracts to play Quidditch or got installed as Aurors without having to qualify. Don't think I haven't heard all the cracks about Pansy Parkinson having to work for a living for a change. If you want this thing renewed you'll do it by the book. In case you've forgotten, we were never friends. It's up to you though, I could not care less."

"Fine," spat Ginny, "give me the fucking forms."

"Certainly, Miss Weasley, please come back," Pansy said with a false smile.

Muttering under her breath, Ginny pushed through the gate and sat at the indicated desk.

"If you need help with them, just ask," Pansy said smugly.

"I'll need a quill."

"Say, "please", Weasley."

"Why are you doing this, Parkinson?"

"Because I can. I repeat, Weasley, we were never friends."

"No, but you were always a bitch. At least you're consistent, Parkinson."

"Oops, I've broken my quill. I'll just send a memo requesting another one, shall I?"

"I'll use it broken, I don't care," Ginny replied through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't suppose that you would. As a Weasley you must be quite accustomed to dealing with junk."

Ginny turned the chair over as she leapt to her feet.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Let's try this, then – is Harry's cock as skinny as the rest of him? Because if it is, I really don't see how that could satisfy you after all the boys you went through at sch-"

Ginny's hand shot out and slapped Pansy across the lips. Pansy's head rocked back, but she smiled as the blood trickled from her split lip.

"Nice one, Weasley. I suppose you must have had a bit of rough and tumble as a kid, what with all those brothers. Tell me, which one of them has the biggest cock?"

Pansy's breath whooshed out of her as Ginny's fist buried itself in her stomach. Ginny forced her to straighten up and pressed her against the wall.

"You started this, Parkinson. Unless you want some more, stamp the fucking form, sign it, and let me get on with my business."

Pansy licked at the blood trickling from her lip and smiled, the blood standing out shockingly red against the white of her teeth.

"No."

Ginny lost the small bit of control that she had left, and her forearm pressed against Pansy's throat as she drew back her fist. Something in Pansy's eyes, a glint of triumph, made her hold back. Ginny was already in trouble, and she knew it. Pansy could file a complaint and no matter how famous she might be, Ginny knew she that would miss the trip, at least. Pansy smiled as the pressure on her throat eased a bit.

"Okay, you got to me," Ginny admitted. "How can we work this out?"

"Beg me," Pansy said as the blood trickled down her chin.

Ginny's face burned red and then went white, she pushed harder on Pansy's throat, and her fist drew back again. Pansy's eyes went wide, and Ginny lowered her fist and eased up on Pansy's throat.

"You're not worth it, Parkinson. I'll get the coach to handle this like he does for everybody else. Oh, and fuck you very much."

"You wish, you cheap tramp," Pansy retorted, "and good luck getting it renewed. It still has to go through this office."

"Like I said, fuck you."

An electric shock flashed through Pansy as Ginny pressed her forearm sharply against her throat and Pansy realized that Ginny was much stronger than she was. A shock that lingered low in her belly as the heat of Ginny's anger started a different kind of fire in Pansy.

"Like i_I_/i said, Weaslebitch, you wish. I'll tell you what, you do it, you do it right, and I'll stamp the damn form for you."

Ginny eyed her narrowly.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she whispered. Pansy did not reply, but her dilated pupils answered the question well enough. "Like it rough, do you Pans?" Ginny felt Pansy swallow against the pressure on her throat. Ginny raised herself on her toes slightly, so that her eyes were at a level with Pansy's, and then moved her face closer, until their noses nearly touched.

"Okay then, have it your way, Pansy," she said softly.

Ginny roughly kicked one of Pansy's legs to the side while she forced her chin upwards. She ran her tongue up the side of Pansy's neck, smiling at the sharp intake of breath. She put her free hand into the neck of Pansy's blouse and pulled down sharply, buttons popped and cloth ripped, then she shoved Pansy's bra up over her breasts and took a nipple between her fingers.

"You really do like it rough I guess," Ginny speculated as she rolled the hard nub between her fingers, "just how rough, I wonder?" She twisted viciously, and Pansy's eyes closed as she hissed and then licked her lips. A low moan escaped Pansy when Ginny drew her nails up the inside of her thigh, leaving red welts in their path.

"You want me to fuck you, Parkinson? Really?" Ginny asked, although the wet starting to seep through the panties answered the question well enough. Pansy nodded. "Say it."

"Fuck you, Weasley," hissed Pansy, but she could not help pressing herself against the fingers that were rubbing her.

"Close enough," Ginny said, and she roughly pushed two fingers into Pansy, panties and all. Pansy let out a small yelp of pain, but canted her hips forward to take the fingers in more deeply.

Ginny could scarcely believe what was happening. Here she was fucking Pansy Parkinson, in a public office, and the bitch was really getting off on it. Even more surprising, so was she.

"Like that, Pansy?" Pansy moaned as Ginny roughly thrust into her. "Try this."

Pansy's arms, until now held rigidly at her sides out of fear, wrapped around Ginny's head as she bit down on Pansy's nipple.

"That all you got, Weaslebitch?" Pansy panted, pushing Ginny's head away from her and shuddering as Ginny's teeth raked over her nipple.

Ginny's response was to briefly pull her fingers out of Pansy and rip the panties at her hip, pushing the scraps of wet fabric aside.

"No, you fucking bitch, it's not," Ginny whispered softly into Pansy's ear, and she stared into Pansy's eyes for a moment. Then she licked the blood from her lips and pressed her forearm hard into her throat as she forced four fingers deep inside her.

Pansy gasped and choked, and tried to bite Ginny's arm, but her hips matched the rhythm of Ginny's fingers.

Pansy's breath rasped in her throat, and her vision was dimming even as she felt her orgasm approaching, she forced her eyes open, and saw Ginny staring hard at her, a fierce expression on her face. Pansy had a moment's wonder if she was really going to die as her hips jerked frantically and she clamped spasmodically around Ginny's thrusting fingers.

Bright spots danced behind her eyes, but then the pressure on her throat eased and an unfamiliar tongue filled her mouth, and then she was sliding down the wall.

When Pansy's eyes came open again, Ginny was squatting in front of her holding her passport, the broken quill, and the validation stamp. Pansy signed it and stamped it.

"I still hate you, Weasley," she croaked.

"The feeling is mutual," Ginny replied, taking her passport back. Pansy's eyes strayed to Ginny's knickers, which were exposed by Ginny's position.

"You're going to want to change those knickers, Weaslebitch."

"Fuck you, Parkinson."

"The passport is only good for a year. Fuck you too."


End file.
